reherofandomcom-20200215-history
Karna
Karna is a member of the Hero Group, Korosu Eiyuu, which is lead by Jeanne d’Arc. Appearance He is described as a young man with long and white unkempt hair that almost appear transparent. His gaze is said to be sharp like a steel blade with the red stone buried in his chest similarly projecting an enthralling lustrousness. It is also specified that what draws the eye more than anything else is the set of golden armor that he has become fused with, giving off a divine radiance. While every single part is said to be beautiful in its own right, once combined with Karna they exude far more ferocity than attractiveness. Personality His personality is cold and unforgiving. Although conversing with him may give the impression that he is indecisive and somewhat boring, in reality, he is always deep in thought and has a loyal heart. He gives an impression of being cold and cruel because he believes that most things and events are “normal”, and therefore he does not interfere. Due to this characteristic, he does not really have negative emotions such as hatred and jealousy. Because his behaviors target people’s “true nature that should not be put into words”, he is disliked by many Karna’s strongest weapon is his ‘will’. Possessing a strong will and a strong heart, he is the Hero of Charity who had never resented a single person despite experiencing all kinds of misfortune. He was a man who had given things special than anyone else, but never once was treated special himself. Neither proud nor arrogant, he was a hero who merely carried out a way of life that would not shame the name of his father from the moment he was born to when he was finally shot down. Karna would follow the orders of the person in charge with no particular objections. On the other hand, Karna is to put in the simplest term: a soldier. When commanded, he behaves as though the very concept of defiance does not exist. To the Hero of Charity, there is no liking or disliking to an order that has been given to him, to the point he will just ignore to consider how said order relates to the situation, as only the fact that he serves the person he respects is what is really important. In other words, he does not raise objections about orders, as those thoughts have already been removed from his mind. History Chronology Re;birth Aogiri Arc Portals of Dian Arc Powers & Abilities Fire Magic: Karna can use Fire Magic. His Magic is shown to be equal to or most likely stronger, than Tatara’s own Fire Magic. He can summon fire comparable to the Sun. His Magic isn’t completely God-like, though. It can be overwhelmed by stronger attacks, such as Philip Hendricks’ Divine Protection of Sword Saint. *'Brahmastra':' O’ Brahma, Cover the Earth': He can use his intimidating stare with his normally covered right eye to fire it as a beam. Utilized by calling upon Brahma, it pursues his opponent across a great range, surely striking regardless of the distance, but due to a curse, he cannot use it against those who have greater ability than he does. **'Brahmastra Kundala':' O’ Brahma, Curse Me':' '''Karna’s trump card, that rivals his golden armor. It’s a variant of Brahmastra, where Karna reinforces it with his Mana Burst, greatly increasing its power and range while shrouding it in burning flames and a sweltering heat. It is incredibly powerful, as could’ve annihilated Tatara, even with his Kakuja activated. *'Vasavi Shakti':' O’ Sun, Abide by Death:' “''Know the mercy of the King of Gods. With this single strike, I shall inflict extinction. Be reduced to cinders, Vasavi Shakti!”––– ''While it can kill even the gods, it can only be used once, and its use comes at the cost of Karna’s armor, which he must tear out of his body. While he still possesses it before he sacrifices his armor, he cannot release its True Name. It also allows him to manipulate electricity as well. After sacrificing his armor, he can utilize its full power as a divine spear designed to annihilate anything with a single attack. This attack can only be defended by Absolute Defense-type moves or Reality Bending. '''Mana Burst': A skill that allows Karna to project his magical energy throughout his body, weapons, and armor, greatly increasing his strength, speed, and durability. In addition, Karna’s Mana Burst takes the form of searing flames that are said to be like the sun itself, allowing him to constantly imbue his weapons with it to set anyone struck ablaze. He can also utilize it for ranged attacks, projecting the flames and compressed projectiles or arcs of flame that can demolish entire plateaus with ease. Trivia *He and Tatara were supposed to have a rematch, in which ends in Karna’s absolute victory. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Blonde Characters Category:SS+ Category:SSS Category:Korosu Eiyuu